George Volcano
George Volcano is the official spokesperson of Volvic water and one of the gods who created YouTube Poop World. He lives on an island with his friend Tyrannosaurus Alan. He is not allowed to express his secret hate for Volvic, but he always tries to make it tasty for DUH LAYDEES! History Life George was created by his evil brother, The Great Mighty Poo, just he was created by his brother using the forces of good and light. After the legendary battle and the Spear of Destiny, George ended his work as one of the gods and decided to stay on the planet who he and his brother had created. George settled on a deserted and tropical island that was near of the island of Koridai, thus he met a tyrannosaurus called Alan who had a great hate against him for put on his house and crushing his family to death, Alan was furious and suddenly started to beating the volcano while George did the same. Rise to fame This caught the attention of a tourist who was on the island, called Rog, who was good at making cheap commercials of food and cleaning products, stopped the fight between the two titans and he explained he can give them a cool work for the rest of their lifes, then George and Alan made peace (temporarily) and they promised to work with Rog from now. Since that day, George Volcano is now working in the pacific island as an actor of commercial cleaning and food with his friendly enemy, Alan. The Spell A time later, George Volcano was possessed by The Mysterious Stranger during the battle of the demons with The Red Guy. Tyrannosaurus Alan decided to forget the past and embarked on an adventure to save George, but also to prevent Rog fired him for not doing something about the situation. After a great battle against the fucking Mysterious Stranger, Alan saved George and escaped from the castle of Satan. Alan and George returned to the island to work again with Rog but he discounted their wages for being late at work. He wants to be a stage in a Smash bros game. Likes *Good *BREAKFAST! *Turn into a SSJ *Rog *Kill the ruthless *Dinosaur Dislikes *Evil *Alan *Great Mighty Poo (his evil brother) *Ganon *People who contradict him *NO BREAKFAST! *Claude Frollo *WTF BOOM! *WTFU *King Harkinian *Hyrule Videos Quotes *Fuck you, Tyrannosaurus Alan! I'll have you for breakfast! *Hello, Tyrannosaurus Alan! I'm filling my water with Volcanicityyyyy! *DON'T FORGET TO LAUGH AT ROG'S TINY PENIS! *Fuck off Alan!, i'm going to do this program without you and Rog even if it costs me my immortal life, motherfucker tyrannosaur! Trivolcanicitia *Although they are counterparts, it might be stated that George could have family relationship with the Great Mighty Poo because both are giant masses of shit. *Some people speculate that George could be a spy of Ganon to get information of cleaning products but this is unknown. *George had a pet named Vince Offer who escaped later from him when George left the bathroom window open. *George is practically indestructible, because if you destroy him once he will reappear as his evil counterpart and just one demon knows how to destroy him. *As said before, George is living on a floating island in the Pacific accompanied by a idiotic tyrannosaurus and others animals to work publishing cheap cleaning products. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Males Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Gods Category:People from The Mushroom Kingdom